galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
What if: The Hearing final part
... ”I am Richard Stahl . That costume I am wearing is the same Uniform I wore the day this fleet was founded. It conforms down to the last seam to the very first regulation, even the freaking sunglasses. Do you know why I do not wear a ribbon display. There isn't one big enough to show them all and I refuse to walk around like a Christmas tree. If you are the ideal example of what an Admiral supposed to be then I am going to quit today and leave. I am sure that commission who empowered you or that fool that promoted you will be glad real Admirals like you direct our fleets and troops into battle. “ He turned to McElligott.”If you find any reason in my professional conduct that causes you dissatisfaction. All you have to do is say it open and straight forward. I live by the rules and you are my superior officer. You can dismiss me, even ask me to quit and I do it without hesitation. I want and must be held accountable for all I do, but if I am treated like a school boy without respect by a specimen that makes me wonder how he and I could possibly serve the same fleet then what chance does an Ensign or Star man have against the self righteous witch hunting pea counting bureaucrats and paper pushers like that specimen. As bad as he is. He is not alone there is an army of officers just like him. They are all alike, bitter at life, jealous of others and vengeful abusing power when given to them. I am also not against rules. I am a soldier for all my long life. I eat and sleep regulations and follow them as diligent as a third year cadet, but if you want unthinking automatons then you do not need beings but non sentiment machines .Do you think a non sentient machine would have done what Captain Brutus did. Do you want the likes of Augustus commanding our ships. Following regulations Brutus should have retreated and waited for reinforcements. He even abandoned his ship and fought on the ground. Everything against regulations I might add. Why not have Augustus prosecute him? And don't get me started on Eric. He broke, bend circumvented and ignored pretty much every rule. Yet you spend half a day just to outline a percentage of his deeds. “ – While Stahl was scolding McElligott , many light years away on planet Pluribus Unum, the Assembly had not turned back to normal business, despite the Speaker saying so. The always present subdued din of voice, the dignified atmosphere usually prevalent inside the Sphere of the Assembly, highlighted by the Speaker's voice or the request or statement of a representative was gone. It more sounded like a galactic market where everyone was trying to sell something. The corridors outside, the Ring Park was black with citizens. The GalNet main board of the Assembly was actually at it's limit. GalNet Channel One was currently transmitting to about 98 percent of all GalNet terminals. At no point did the Fleet public relations desk receive that many requests for information as now. Trillions of requests for a copy of the Tigershark logbook were made every second. A mass demonstration of at least 5 million citizens formed within hours actually marching towards the Assembly. Marking it the very first actual protest in Union history. The Speaker tried its best to regain some form of order. Yet the system he used to to allocate speaking time to a delegate was at the limit and displayed speaking request of virtually every Representative. He finally managed to gain their attention as he hit the never used contact to raise the Assembly Emergency alert. Meant to be used in an imminent attack on Pluribus and the Assembly. The loud alert, the flashing lights and the first real activation of the planet spanning Para Dim shield managed to give him the chance to speak.”Assembly I raised the alarm to regain control.” He then said.”Utchat, end the alert and deactivate shields and defense measures and then tie me in planet wide and on GalNet one.” The Pluribus AI said.”Complied, you are now planet wide and GalNet One.” “United Stars of the Galaxies I am the Speaker of the Assembly. I was forced to result to this drastic measure to regain order. We will address each issue and decide on it. One at a time, this is our way and this is how we do it, unless you release me from my post and decide to change the way things are done.” He paused only for a second.”So first I am calling for an imminent Union wide vote. Will we deal with the situation as dictated by our laws and custom or are we to resolve the Assembly and find another way to govern? Simple as that.” The vote was made in the first Union wide 100 percent vote of all citizens able to vote at that time to continue by laws and custom. It turned out that almost every citizen was following the procedures. He sighed with great relief as he realized what consequences his voting request would have meant if they voted otherwise. Technically the Union never came closer of being dissolved. He pointed with most of his tentacles to the protesting citizens.”Never in our history have Union citizens felt the need to protest, since this government is the people. So it is my duty as the Speaker to grant them the platform first. Is there a person that is accepted to speak for them?” First Guard soldiers escorted a group of ten beings to the center platform, a Pertharian was pointed out to speak.”I am Torrux Tandalor, Pertharian former United Stars Marine Commandant, retired and president of the Veterans of the Union association. I represent the expressed opinion of all our members. I am also first and foremost a Union Citizen. We were compelled to form a protest group so we would be able to voice our proposals. First we propose to make Admiral Stahl the Admiral in charge. No one above him but the Assembly and thus the citizens. No committees, no councils. The Citizens via the Assembly should be the only institution that has the power to summon him. Even our enemies show more respect to the Eternal Warrior than it was shown today. That he is never above the law and has served all of us in the most honorable way is evident to everyone after 3000 years of impeccable unwavering service. Second we demand that only officers that actually served as commanding officers will be promoted to Admiral rank. We completely agree that our fleet needs to be run by rules and every regulation; well most of them are there for a reason. For the normal and common infractions we have a time tested system of military justice and for the big ones we then will have Admirals that use actual experience and common sense to decide if the rules were broken out of criminal or necessary reasons. Third and final request comes from us Marines retired or active. I know I speak for every grunt all the way to the current Commandant. Make Richard Stahl our highest Commandant and permanent until he steps down or is recalled by an Assembly vote. We are Marines. We serve this Union first and foremost, we are devoted to the Corps but we want to honor him by requesting to make him First Marine, make this the highest rank and his title.” The Assembly cheered and so did the millions outside the Assembly. The speaker straightened.”Is there anyone who want to comment or question Mr. Tandalor or do we proceed to call for a vote?” The Narth representative requested to be heard. All noise ebbed away as the shrouded figure was focused on the screens.”Narth Supreme conveyed that he finds this proposal quite logical and so Narth favors this request. As an Union Citizen, not as the voice of all Narth one finds that this proposal has one serious flaw. One is of the opinion that this request is long overdue.” The vote resulted in another 100 percent approval and the request was passed into law. The representative of the No Corps managed to be heard next. “Should we not also recognize McElligott? He has served our Union just as long. He might not agree with everything Admiral Stahl does, but despite the popularity or because of it do we not need a voice that is not afraid to present an alternative view? I happen to be Richard Stahl's friend and know him for a long time. His views are uncompromisable and true. Yet his voice is that of a warrior. I personally find great wisdom in the quote of Admiral McElligott when he said: The worst peace is better than the best war. He is also known for saying: War is necessary but must always be the very last option. His conviction is perhaps best shown when he said. Wars are easily started but so hard to stop. I am quoting him to show you, he is far from an old fool and I am convinced that we also need a voice of temperance. It was his wisdom to foresee the problems the Freespace treaty would cause. Granted he was not the only one, I am certain. But he took steps to deal with them. He rightly pointed out that not all situations can or should be handled with brute force. This even Admiral Stahl agrees with. I have consumed the lengthy report a Bellebee compiled on Admiral McElligott and I encourage everyone to read at least the conclusion. McElligott has served this Union with distinction and unquestionable loyalty. He has through his actions preserved peace, saved countless lives and last but not least this fleet we are so proud of has been made into what it is by him. That alone should guarantee our eternal gratitude. Therefore do I propose him to be recognized by awarding him the Assembly Medal of Honor. I further propose a new rank and title. That of Chief Executive Admiral to conduct all affairs and business of the Navy with the expressed highest authority and only second to the Assembly of the Union. Therefore he is equal in rank with Admiral Stahl without interfering into the other Admirals field of authority. These men might not be the best of friends but to me they there is ample proof that they work well together. We should be indeed grateful for having such dedicated men leading our most important organization. I made my case.” While the proposal was not approved by a hundred percent vote, it still passed with an amazing 91 percent. – Stahl had been interrupted by the news that the Assembly raised the Emergency alert. Like everyone else he and the beings listened to the events unfold. Stahl at first wasn't happy. He feared that to much power corrupts and that he now needed to be even more self aware that he did not use this power for personal gain. The Narth Supreme still present however went as far as putting his hand on Stahl's shoulder. “Richard, because of this fear and iron self control. There is no one better than you. In matters of war it has been shown that it is best to have just one mind at the top. In these matters you are supreme. All Narth will follow you and so will. An entity that exceeds our understanding with virtual omnipotence is bound by you on your word and out of unshakeable trust. What is the power of all the Union compared to that?” “Putting it that way you frighten me even more!” Eric came over.”The Narth Supreme is correct. I am the Dark One but I am also Eric Olafson. To the entity I represent there a few absolutes. One however is the trust and the respect I have for you. This is why I heeded your command to stay away from the war and tempt you to end it. The Eric in me would want to but the Entity understands your wisdom in your decision and is evidence that you indeed can be trusted with power. It also cemented my allegiance to you as Eric and as the Dark One.” The Dark One's voice echoed in Eric's and it caused everyone present to shiver in fear. Most of course did not why or associate the seemingly normal human standing with the Admiral and the Narth Supreme. The Dark One observed.“It is a very human gesture to express affection with this gesture.” “I learned the concept of friendship from you Dark One via your friendship to the Young Narth and I am richer for it." Together they listened to the Non Corp and Stahl was actually pleased.”You know he is quite right, I am guilty myself of disregarding, overlooking and ignoring McElligott's accomplishments. He often is an obnoxious old man who couldn't hit a barn door with a TKU standing two meters before it, but he did indeed built this fleet. Without it I could not have done my part. Yes I am a pretty decent officer, saying that without meaning to laud myself or course, but stick me in funds appropriation meeting and I would shoot everyone present and kill myself after that. It is the next best thing to Hell to me. No offense Dark One.” “None taken.” The Narth Supreme said. “Deep down there is no one he respects more than you, Eternal Warrior and in a grandfatherly way he loves Eric and his crew. A father could not be prouder. Yes he has the ability to see far into the future and Narth like patience to make all the little adjustments to accomplish his goals. His involvement in this affair was caused by the very human feeling of standing in the shadow of a giant, accumulated by your resurrection Dark One. He, as all the other Immortals were picked by the Guardian to prepare Human kind for your arrival. To be suddenly robbed of the perceived reason of existing is a serious blow. He was working towards it for nearly 3000 years. This is a very long time for an otherwise normal human. All his feelins of anger frustration to dedicate every thing he had not receiving made him emotionally quite raw. That he was emptying more than just one bottle of his beloved Scotch did not exactly temper his anger but clouded his normal judgement.In a moment of rage he set a few things in motion he could no longer stop. That he was grooming Augustus and other questonable officers was born out of an old idea. An idea I find ridiculous as the Narth Supreme, but not so wrong as a Union Citizen.” Stahl no longer felt angry, but sorry and even guilt towards McElligott. The last words of the Narth Supreme however made him turn and say. “What?” “McElligott is nothing if diligent. He tries to prepare for any possible problem he can foresee. I know of over 20,000 little projects he has set in motion and I am sure he has many more he can activate. Most of them just grow along and most likely will never be used. One of this projects he calls Corroded Steel in a wordplay of your name. He conceived it in the case you would ever become corrupt, misuse power or attempt a military putsch. If it would ever become necessary to arrest or trial you. He combes the fleet for officers who are either not afraid or not impressed by you. Something actually more difficult than you may know.His plan has many elements. For example, he outlined in his contingency plan to use Army guards to arrest you as he was convinced no Marine would ever do it and rather face court martial and the gallows than to arrest you. He found a handful officers each year. Groomed them into higher ranks and kept this pool of potentials stocked with officers over many hundred years.” Stahl raised an eyebrow.”I be dammed.” The Narth Supreme nodded. “He has a Contingency plan for what to do if you would die. If you disappear or get kidnapped. He even has a plan for what is to be done if he himself turns insane, rouge or dies. There are many thousands of this plans and some can be activated at a moments notice.” A new light of respect shown in Stahl's eyes.”There I am learning something new about a man I thought I knew.” The Dark One said with Eric's voice.”I never trusted him, like I did you, but I always respected him. Now even more.” Narth Supreme added.”You know he is a member of the Gray Ghosts and not you,out of that reason. You are the greatest Warrior no question. You are the one I call friend but you are incapable of doing things that are immoral, unlawful or even outright criminal. He is willing to do it if the result is beneficial for the common good. In a way he represents the Third Way. We can be thankful that it was not you the Dark One reincarnated. You are the very definition of duality. Black or white, with no room for a shade of gray.” “You make me sound like a fool. I do know there are many shades between light and dark.” “Would you disregard a direct order of the Assembly if you were convinced that it is the better way?” “Never. Once a decision is made it becomes law and I stick to it, regardless if I like it or not.” “You made my point. The Assembly is a marvelous institution, but like you functioning on absolutes. Voting allows only for two options. Yes or No." "That is why the Gray Ghosts are necessary.” Stahl grunted something and then walked over to the completely baffled McElligott. Followed closely by Eric and Narth Supreme. McElligott turned from watching the Assembly preparing to vote on the Non Corp representative's proposal. He was no coward but feared the worst as Stahl stomped close. He straightened his stance. “Will you give me the dignity to ask that the duel takes place in Scotland? I like to die there.” Stahl said.”You want what?” Narth Supreme said.”He thinks you will demand satisfaction and he has no illusions he will survive it.” “Admiral McElligott, I came over to offer my apologies, express my personal thanks and finally congratulate you.” Now it was McElligott repeating Stahl's question.”You want to do what?” While he did, he missed the result of the Assembly vote. “Stahl pointed to the huge field screen now to the back of the old Admiral. “Congratulate you for the Medal of Honor for one. If anyone deserved it, it's you. My old friend Two Seven One addressing the Assembly and the Narth Supreme opened my eyes to something I knew for a long time and yet always ignored. Buried truth under a mountain of stupid human sentiment. O'Brock I am as guilty as you acting like a fool for nearly three thousand years. We are not wise, detached immortals. We are quite human idiots that just happen to be around longer.” McElligott was prepared for anything but not that. He looked like a fish on dry land. “You not...” “No, McElligott. We all did stupid things when we are angry and drunk. That those things went a tad out of hand and pretty much involved the entire Union is not entirely you fault.” McElligott was still quite unprepared for the sudden change of things.”It is not?” “You called me to help you stop these events. Instead of helping you, I acted like a self righteous fool, not much better than that clown Augustus. I wanted this to be the nail on your coffin. Not very mature for a three millenia old. I should have worked with you. The only excuse I have that I tend to be irritable when I get interrupted fighting a war. Not a very good excuse I know.” Stahl offered McElligott his hand.”Will you accept my apology?” McElligott had forgotten to breath and sighed deep sigh of relief.”I also want to apologize.” “Accepted.” Stahl shock hands with McElligott. The Eternal Warrior said.”We all forgot who made all this happen, me included. I do want to thank you for it. And if you ever find a marine that is unwilling to arrest me for breaking the law, you tell me.” “All of them! Not that I need to do that. You breaking the law is as likely as Hell freezing over.” The Narth Supreme.” Much less likely as that could be arranged.” While looking to Eric McElligott also turned to Eric. “That it all got you involved, Captain Olafson is my fault and I am truly sorry.” “Sir, thanks to your confidence in me, I was allowed to have the best thirty years anyone could ask for. You made me Captain of the Tigershark and for that alone you have my eternal thanks.” Again Narth Supreme sounded amused. “When he says eternal, he actually means it.” McElligott shivered. “I was not there when it happens. I don't really understand who or what you are.” Narth Supreme said.”I studied and prepared for this since this Universe begun and I still do not comprehend it fully and I was there when the Dark One awoke.” Through Eric the Dark One said. “I am still also Eric Olafson, I am an Officer of this Navy, I am an Union Citizen and I am a friend, Sir.” He saluted the old Admiral and so did Stahl. O'Brock's chin quivered and his old eyes glittered as he returned the salute. The Narth Supreme said.”You have Narth's respect as well.” Eric congratulated the old Admiral to his medal and then he was about to join his friends. Yet he stopped as he noticed the still present Admiral Augustus “I am cleared of all Charges Admiral. You have five minutes to choose the weapons. “ The fat man squealed. “I was doing my duty. I have done nothing wrong.” “I would not go that far.” A Pan Saran Commodore said approaching the bench.”I am here to arrest you on an attempt to sabotage Fleet equipment crucial to the war effort.” Augustus shrieked. “I told that machine to delete...” Nelson II sounded even happier than usual.”Please let me replay your exact words and my response.” Nelson II replayed the exchange that ended with the computronic saying :On March 5th,5052 at 0922 hrs Admiral M. Augustus conducted an unauthorized test on Fleet Main Computronic and then ordered the results of the test to be ignored and deleted. Test results deleted.” Augustus dismissed it. “A machine can not press charges.” The Pan Saran agreed.”Indeed Nelson II can not, but JAG can. However the testimonial of a Computronic is about as evidence can get. You do know what the penalty is when convicted on sabotage charges during war times, right?” “I can explain. I did not...” The Thauran shrugged. “I am sure you can, however I am only hear to arrest you. Believe me it is me you wanted to be arrested by!” Augustus almost like his old arrogant self.”Now why would I want to be arrested by you?” “Because outside are about two hundred marines who fight over the chance to arrest you. Calling Stahl an impostor wearing a costume was perhaps not the smartest thing. You see any real officer in this fleet knows that. Of course you could decide to resist and I weak as I am would have to call for Marine assistance. The Commander looked to Olafson. “ Please go ahead and finish your gentleman's affair. I am not in a particular hurry and it makes no difference to me if I deliver the prisoner or a report of his demise.” “This is Earth, Fleet headquarters. Commandant you can not permit him to simply kill me!” “Death by duel fought between Officers on matters of honor is quite lawful.” He shivered.”There is no regulation on it!” “Because we have a few thousand unwritten rules. All however as binding and valid as the written ones.” Augustus stared at Olafson. “How can you learn them, prepare for them if there are not written any one can just make them up.” “No one can make them up or alter them. You know about them by osmosis, learn about them from fellow and senior officers and you live by them. They are valid in or out of uniform. They are the same to ground troops, fighter pilots navy personnel or marines. These rules are more then laws, more than regulations. They are born of our military history, connect us to everyone who wears the uniform of our union with respect and the willingness to give it all. These rules are the backbone of courage. These rules have names: Respect and Honor. Respect is earned and honor is given. These are the rules and that is the foundation of our fleet. These are the two rules I have never broken as Fleet Officer and it is by them I commanded my ship. I am so much more now and yet these rules a sacred to me. You have no concept of respect and nothing you have honored nothing but yourself. No I won't duel you because you would have to accept the challenge and thus earn my respect.” Eric turned away left the man quivering, soiled in his own urine as Eric spoke with the voice of the Dark One and Augustus knew he had been face to face with death, not just his own mortality but the anti force of all life. Eric was surrounded by his friends and his crew and Har Hi put his hand on Eric's shoulder. I guess this is it. This is where Olafson's Gang goes their separate ways. Elfi started to cry and Shea burst in tears. Alice hugged Eric and sobbed. Krabbel also scurried close. Xon comforted the beautiful All White. Celia the usually cold and detached Seenian wiped tears as Mao held her with a face as if he stood by the grave of his best friend. Shaka held the roaming remote of SHIP. Hans clenched his fists and looked totally disturbed. Ortbeer,Dusty and Tyron Suit as alien as they were managed to look as sad and hopeless as the rest. Eric had his other hand on Narth. Sodoby had his hands on the shoulders of Mr. Warner before him who looked especially pitiful with his drooping ears, limb tail and shimmering black eyes. TheOther,Three-Four, Fective, Kolus and Lyth the Pertharians, the two Mini Terrans and Knnnnt the parasite along with Semrar the ancient Togar king completed the sad gathering, Eric finally spoke. “I am the Dark One. I cannot stay with you because this is your universe and my time and task lies at the very end of all reality. If I remain with you I will interfere for you with consequences not meant to occur so early. The age of the old entities has ended. Their tasks or reason to be has long expired. They have broken the Rule by lingering on. I have destroyed or banished them from this Universe. I must also leave so your Universe can develop its own so you may enter the next stage and finally join...” He stopped and smiled.”It is knowledge not meant for you, mostly because it is knowledge valid when all time comes to an end. I will remain a little while longer in this universe, I can be reached by each of you by simply sending me your thoughts. I am the Dark One, I am the anti force of life, but through Eric's eyes and his humanity I have been blessed with the greatest gift, a force that is stronger than me real friendship expressed through unconditional love.” His friends tried to smile and nodded. The Dark One said.”My departure however does not mean the end of the Olafson' Gang. I know Admiral McElligott wants to send a new Ship through the Ancient Gate network we discovered and Krabbel sort of accidentally activated.” Har-Hi said.”How could it be the Olafson's Gang without you?” “Har-Hi it has always been Olafson's Gang without me. I am the Dark One. Eric and I are one and I am united with my real shell and body.” Eric vanished and a tall shrouded being without a face just absolute endless darkness that was disturbing and emitted a coldness that reached down to very soul. The Dark One embraced each of his friends stepped back and vanished. Before anyone could really say anything a tall beautiful blonde stood in the place of the Dark One. Everyone recognized her, it was Eric's female alter ego. Har Hi blinked completely surprised.”Erica?” “Yes I am Erica Olafson. I have been with you for nearly thirty years sharing my body with the Entity that is the Dark One. I did not know that until he found the last token his own real immortal body. After he made the Decision, restored the RULE he separated from me. It was not as easy as we had to decide what is his and what is mine. It is even weirder as it sounds. For example who did Narth share the Hugavh with, him or me?” Erica smiled.”We agreed that we should not share the same space while he settled his final affairs as Eric.” She paused and said.”I hope we are still friends, even though I am a real woman and can't summon swords and axes when I get real angry.” Shea hugged and kissed Erica. Narth, Har-Hi and all the other hugged kissed laughed and hugged Erica some more. McElligott said to Stahl watching all this.”You knew that when you said Eric and Erica are now two complete separate persons?” Instead of Stahl , the Narth Supreme answered.”He knew that since he visited me on Narth Prime, he only understood it however once it happened. “ “No Narth Supreme despite it all I am still a simple Marine and all that mambo jumbo and meta crap gives me a headache. I am heading back to my war. Ugly and brutal perhaps, but I understand it.” “Better than anyone, Richard. Better than anyone.” Richard pointed to the hug fest not far from them.”What about them? Separate them, give each a command of their own?” “They earned it, yes and I am sure they would be good. But we have plenty of good COs but I doubt even the Dark One could find us another Olafson's Gang.” “Send them in a new Battleship to the front then?” “No because you would be without something to do. Erica would find a way to sneak onto Kermac Prime and either hack the Supreme Wizard to pieces or have him as part of her crew.” “Both outcomes have its charms.” “And rob you of your dream to have him sign the unconditional surrender? No Olafson's gang is not meant for wars and battleships.” “If Erica is indeed the same as Eric you'd be surprised. He commanded the Devi as good as Harris and fought the Draaks don't forget that.” “I have not and by Assembly decision you are the Fleet Admiral now. But would you not agree there be better suited to see what lies at the other sides of those gates. To find out who those Tomradi are and doing what they do best. Explore, stir up the pot and perhaps expand our Union into new galaxies by making new friends.” “You better give them a bigger ship then.” “I am way ahead of you on that one. I started a little ship design project, during Olafson's first mission. The new USS Tigershark is waiting for her crew at the Ross Thorus. The first ship I my add that is build with a mobile self aware AI in mind.” “You were expecting them to go on another mission after thirty years?” “No but I prepared for the possibility.” -The End- Category:Fragments Category:Stories and Tales